Which of these numbers is composite? ${2,\ 29,\ 34,\ 71,\ 97}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 2, 29, 71, and 97 each have only two factors. The factors of 34 are 1, 2, 17, and 34. Thus, 34 is the composite number.